human_rights_in_cyberspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:There is no such thing as a free lunch
This page is divided in two main sections, one in English, to open the discussion to the wider Wikimedia community, and another in Portuguese (Português), for those who lack enough command of the English language to participate in the broader discussion. Vapmachado 05:44, 7 July 2010 (UTC) English Português Gato por lebre * pt:Wikipedia:Páginas para eliminar/Lia Vohlgemuth (2007 07 31 a 08 08) ** Escrito por usuário novato que colou este texto em sua página pessoal e e no final escreveu Nota do autor: Isto é uma '''enciclopédia livre'... (fum) É isso que tu és para mim... um sonho! Amo-te'' * [[wikipedia:pt:Wikipedia:Sanção de insultos/Casos/Usuário:Jo Lorib#A enciclopédia livre|pt:Wikipedia:Sanção de insultos/Casos/Usuário:Jo Lorib#A enciclopédia livre]] (2008 03 08 a 12) ** Não se preocupem comigo: não sou administrador. Assim sendo, fui bloqueado sem sanção por 12 horas, em menos de 4 minutos após o primeiro "idiota"... Só administradores é que podem xingar de idiota e passar incólumes por 2 meses e, caso haja sanção, (e, caso seja considerada válida por um milagre), eles jamais perderão uma votação com os votos da maioria composta por outros administradores. :) Está comprovada minha tese, obrigado. :) *** pt:Wikipedia Discussão:Sanção de insultos/Casos/Usuário:Jo Lorib#Lado bom (2008 03 08 a 13) **** Eu fico imaginando é a quantidade de usuários que desistem no meio do processo contra abusos (que, aliás, é o que mais vejo na wikipédia hoje, principalmente nas votações agressivas contra novos usuários que tentam apenas contribuir), com tantos experts em Wiki tentando tão claramente e de todas as formas proteger uns aos outros e não perder seu poderzinho ridículo de administrador ou burocrata. A sorte é que sou teimoso. A idéia de uma '''enciclopédia livre', aqui, já considero uma piada...'' * pt:Wikipedia:Contato/Fale com a Wikipédia/Arquivo 030#MariMoon (2008 11 14 a 15) ** Espero ter convencido com meus argumentos, certamente mais fortes do que os usados pelos administradores que estão censurando informação aqui no wikipedia apenas por má vontade, provando que a MariMoon é alguém de interesse para muitas pessoas e que certamente deveria ter uma página aqui nesta '''enciclopédia LIVRE'. Termino minha mensagem citando o próprio Jimmy Wales, criador do Wikipedia: "A Wikipedia nunca vai colaborar com a censura. O direito à informação é fundamental."'' * pt:Wikipedia:Contato/Fale com a Wikipédia/Arquivo 030#Sobre a cantora Mara Melges que aparece na lista de cantoras de a a z sem nada escrito (2008 11 30) ** Prezado organizador da Wikipedia - A '''Enciclopédia Livre': O nome da cantora e compositora Mara Melges aparece nesta Enciclopédia Livre listado entre cantoras de A a Z, no entanto não aparece nada escrito. Por que o nome da artista aparece na enciclopédia sem nada escrito?? Achei que poderia contribuir com a enciclopedia postando aqui um currículo reduzido dela, é só uma contribuição, visto que não fui eu quem pôs seu nome na lista, observo também que artistas tão independentes e desconhecidas como ela constam aqui com seus breves currículos. Pensei poder contribuir com esta enciclopédia, postando aqui seu currículo super reduzido, quando tenho a triste surpresa de ver a postagem apagada, com a explicação de suposta vaidade (??)'' * pt:Wikipedia:Contato/Fale com a Wikipédia/Arquivo 032#Critica a Jimmy Wales (2009 01 09) ** Só publiquei o tema por que pensava que essa é uma "'Enciclopédia Livre'" e se outros sites como o "Baixaki" tem um tópico acho que também posso tê-lo,não é verdade? Se não é melhor mudar a frase de '''Enciclopédia Livre' para Enciclopédia Restrita.'' ** Sinto muito, mas apesar de ser '''livre a wikipédia' não é um site de publicidade e nem as páginas amarelas.'' ** Esse pessoal confunde '''Enciclopédia livre' com repositório desordenado de informações e/ou classificados…'' * pt:Wikipedia:Contato/Fale com a Wikipédia/Arquivo 032#ONG (2009 01 12 a 13) ** O artigo não foi bloqueado, foi é eliminado em 29 de outubro de 2007, por conteúdo impróprio para uma enciclopédia, era apenas uma referência cartorial à ONG, data de fundação, presidentes e diretores, etc. Não apresentava fontes nem relevância enciclopédica, embora pareça ser uma instituição bem intencionada, a Wikipédia não é o local para esse tipo de informação. '''Antes de livre, uma enciclopédia'.'' * [[wikipedia:pt:Wikipedia:Contato/Fale com a Wikipédia/Arquivo 032#Uma enciclopédia livre que Censura|pt:Wikipedia:Contato/Fale com a Wikipédia/Arquivo 032#Uma enciclopédia livre que Censura]] (2009 01 14) ** É com muita pena minha que vou deixar de colaborar com o Wikipedia para uma melhoria do seu Know-how por achar impróprio que uma '''enciclopédia livre' tenha regras de censura piores que uma ditadura visto os critérios de escolha serem efectuados por pessoas sem conhecimento de causa.'' ** Ao contrário de outras enciclopédias, esta é de '''livre edição' por qualquer pessoa - razão pela qual a veracidade de seu conteúdo não está em quem foi o autor de um "post", mas nas fontes que o autor do post usou para informar…'' Atenciosamente, Virgílio A. P. Machado Vapmachado 05:20, 8 July 2010 (UTC)